Elisia Sieghart
"Have you ever wondered...what it would be like to go into a deep sleep, and one day wake up in a completely different world you're not aware of? Its terrifying, isn't it? That's exactly what I thought, and is objectively true, as I went through such a thing myself...Enough chit-chat, I will restore the Crystal City, and you will not interfere..." - Elisia the King/Queen of Crystals Elisia Sieghart is an OC by Zinniax-13 and is an upcoming antagonist of Akari's Legacy, being the main antagonist of the "Crystal City Camelot" arc, and an OC from Fate/Hallowed Saints. Death Battle Ideas *Elisia Sieghart vs Lancer (Artoria Pendragon) Possible Opponents *Saber (Artoria Pendragon) *Gilgamesh (Fate Series) *Elsword (Immortal Path) *Felix Chilling (Monstrous) *Nightmare *Elesis (Blood Queen Path) Death Battle Info Name: Elisia Sieghart Age: Thousands upon thousands of years old. (True age is unknown due to the age of her city being lost in time) Gender: Female. Role: Main Antagonist, King/Queen/Paladin of Crystals. Status: Alive. Height: 6'10 Bio TBA (Haven't gotten that far yet in the story, but I will make a bio when I can) Vs Battles Stats 9B normally Ignores Durability with Crystal Touch, 7A+ with Crystal Rhongomyniad.|7A normally Ignores Durability with Crystal Touch, 6C when using her Noble Phantasm Crystal Rhongomyniad, higher with Mana Burst. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Managed to harm the likes of Kanako Akari when holding back), Ignores Durability with Crystal Touch (Her touch can crystallize anything, including living beings. crystallizing the soul is instant death). Mountain Level+ with Crystal Rhongomyniad (Its strike turned an entire mountain into crystal, and boosts her overall striking power).|'Mountain Level' (As a combat-ready Servant with a strength stat of B, she is comparable to Saber) Island Level with Crystal Rhongomyniad (An A++ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, should be comparable to the likes of Excalibur). Durability: Wall Level (Took hits from Kanako Akari), Mountain Level+ when striking with Crystal Rhongomyniad (Took the force needed to crystallize said mountain. However, this durability only applies whenever she strikes with it). Crystal Armor and Regen makes her hard to kill.|'Large Mountain+' (Having EX Endurance, she can take several hits from Servants of that power level). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Slower, but compatible to Kanako Akari who can attack foes who can move at mach 900)|'Massively Hypersonic' (With Rank B Agility, is compatible to other servants with similar Agility) Lifting Strength: Superhuman|'Superhuman' Striking Strength: Wall Level, Mountain Level+ with Crystal Rhongomyniad|'Mountain Level', Island Level with Crystal Rhongomyniad. Intelligence: Gifted|Gifted Weaknesses: Armor makes her slower than most. EXTREMELY egotistical and often will hold back so that fights don't end too quickly. Loses regen and immortality if disarmed of her crystal amulet, resulting in her dying soon after. Arrogant as all hell. Her chest is also a weak point that if struck, results in her losing control of her crystals. Despite being a successful queen, she is not much of a strategist, preferring to simply kill as quickly as possible rather than analyze her foe or make up a strategy. Crystal touch in involuntary, and affects both enemies and allies alike. Has a tenancy to monologue.|Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Same weaknesses as before for the most part. Tabs: Akari's Legacy|Fate/Hallowed Saints (Lancer Class Servant) Equipment/Abilities Crystal Touch: Her cursed crystal touch and main ability. Elisia can turn anything she touches into crystal, though cannot control it. Anything she turns into crystal she can morph into weapons or other objects such as buildings or walls. If touching a living being, their soul will slowly crystallize, and if fully crystallized or if their soul is fully crystallized, the soul is destroyed and the victim is soon fated to die. Those who have resistance to transmutation can resist it however, or with a strong will, can resist it as well. In Fate/Hallowed Saints, it can also allow her to potentially crystallize and control other Servant's noble phantasms, but this requires more effort to pull off and can leave her vulnerable to counter attack if given the chance. Crystal Spears: Her main form of weapon, turning the ground under her or whatever object she touches into crystal spears which she can fire among the dozens at a time at most, akin to Gates of Babylon or Unlimited Blade Works. Crystal Amulet: A crystal Amulet that grants the wielder resistance to physical and magical attacks, along with giving the user a healing factor that makes it hard to kill the user, but can be broken rather easily if struck. Crystal Armor: A crystal armor of holy properties that deters the undead. It can be broken with enough force, but due to Elisia's control over anything crystal, truly breaking it is hard as she can repair it if it is broken, albeit it takes time. Crystal Rhongomyniad: The Spear of the Tragic Crystal Queen: Not to be confused with Lancer Artoria's Rhongomyniad, this spear is a holy spear made of crystal that was forged by the great Crystal King during the Golden Age of Magic and given to Elisia as a gift of honor (In Akari's Legacy canon). This spear grants the user a boost to their magical prowess and grants a massive boost to their strength. Anything they destroy is turned into crystal, which they can use to further add on to their ammo. In the Fate/Hallowed Saints, when saying their true name, Crystal Rhongomyniad activates its true power and envelops the entire area in a blinding light, anything caught in the blast is turned into crystal, though those with a high luck stat, high endurance stat, or a very strong willpower can survive this attack potentially. Every strike used with this spear drains a bit of her life energy, and Elisia prefers to save it for when she's killing an enemy, as regardless of which version, she can use it a max of three times before it strains her too much and potentially kills her. Fate/Hallowed Saints Exclusive Abilities Charisma: Has an A rank. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Elisia has a B rank in this. Riding: Has an B rank in this. Magic Resistance: Has a rank of B. Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects the ability to survive and continue fighting, which allows users to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Elisia has an A rank in this. Mary Sue Score 20 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Akari's Legacy Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Spear Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Work in progress Category:Female Category:Royal Combatants Category:Knight